Dear Missy
by IAmLoisLane
Summary: A series of letters from Scully to her sister, and back again.
1. A New Assignment, A New Partner

**This is just a little something I came up with because I haven't written for a bit and don't want to lose the habit.**

**I don't own any characters or anything, I'm just playing around until I figure out how to create my own better.**

* * *

To: (email address)

From: (email address)

Subject: Hi sister! I need advice...

Hey Missy!

How is life? I'm doing pretty good. I just got transferred to a new department here at the Bureau. I'm working with a new partner, his name is Fox Mulder. Who does that to their child? Fox? Next you know people will be naming their kids things like "Apple" and "Cocoa."

We work in a division called the X Files. It would be right up your alley, unexplained phenomena and such. I got brought in to represent some hard science to Mulder's crazy theories. Thing is, he turns out to be right a lot more often than I (or the Bureau apparently) would like to admit.

Mom says you are off on some adventure again. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've just been busy, though I know that isn't an excuse for not keeping in touch. I miss you big sister.

This is why I am writing you today though: as you know; I am not, nor have a ever been a "cuddler" in the widely recognized definition of the term. I like my space. I like time to myself. I enjoy a book and people staying the heck out of my personal bubble. My new partner does not understand what a personal bubble is. He is enormous compared to me, flirty at all times, and is constantly invading my space. I have no idea what to say or do to make him understand I don't want him millimeters from my face when he talks to me. He grabbed me by my necklace the other day. Who does that? It was rude and territorial (in the way it was done) and just all kinds of annoying. I just started working with him though. I don't want to draw a line too quickly, offend him, and be stuck working with him for years with resentment over crappy first impressions.

I want to do well here Miss. I want respect. I work hard and I want to prove to this boys club that I'm just as good as them. If I were a man his comments would just be water cooler talk. I don't want to be that woman who is all "equality until I'm uncomfortable," I hate that. His body language honestly probably would be different if I were a man, so at least I'm not making that up. I just don't know what to do. I wish you could just give him a glare smack-down for me and make it all go away like in elementary school.

I stopped seeing Ethan. He was an idiot, just like you said. No hard feelings, it was a mutual decision. No other news on that front to tell you about. How about you, crazy sister of mine? I have to live vicariously through someone...

I should go, I'm writing this on my lunch break and my no personal space partner is back. Wouldn't want him reading this and getting mad. Talk to you soon Missy, I miss you so much!

Love you lots,

Dana

* * *

As Missy read the email from her baby sister she just smirked to herself. _I'm sure someone like that will do you good Dana. You need a man who isn't intimidated by you to finally break through all those walls. _She began a reply.

* * *

To: (email address)

From: (email address)

Subject: Re: Hi sister! I need advice...

Is he cute? At least if he's cute it's not so bad he's invading your space. :) A tall, dark, handsome hunk could invade my space anytime.

Seriously though, just go with it Dana. If it's gets too uncomfortable say something, but you know you can be weird about your personal space. (Remember the great sleep-over blanket hogging fiasco of 1978?) I think he is probably just not aware that he is making you uncomfortable. Maybe move back when he does it to try to send a hint. If he doesn't get it, and it's still bothering you, then you should definitely say something.

I love you and miss you too. I'm in Arizona currently...

* * *

Missy continued the letter, ending it with a small comment about writing emails while at work, and hit send. _Oh, Dana, you finally met your match _she thought to herself with a smile, as she pictured her little sister squirming away from her partner.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Just wanted to right something light and fluffy. :)**


	2. A Letter Back

**Ok, someone mentioned that Scully wasn't responding, so here is the gap. :) I'll try to remember to have Scully respond from now on. Or explain why she doesn't. Like this one will be. :)**

* * *

To:

From:

Subject: Re: Hi sister! I need advice...

Is he cute? At least if he's cute it's not so bad he's invading your space. :) A tall, dark, handsome hunk could invade my space anytime.

* * *

(See previous chapter if you want to see the rest of the letter that bad. It wasn't even a whole letter.)...

* * *

As Scully read the inquisition from her big sister, she could see her face, and her own was turning red as though Melissa were in the room. _Is he cute? Of course Missy would ask that. What does that matter? Is he cute? I mean, he is ok, but... Oh gosh, he is cute. Missy, I hate you._

_ How do I write her back about that? How do I answer her? I mean, he is smart. Scary smart. That was what I liked about him before we had ever even met. Aesthetically he isn't what I would normally consider attractive though. His nose is too big for his face for starters... Though he is tall, has dark hair, light eyes, and is tan... Well, tan compared to me. Though, Casper makes me look pale, so maybe that isn't the best guide..._

As Scully meditated on all of this she had gotten up from her computer and wandered into the kitchen. It was almost dinner time for the hadn't-eaten-since-breakfast agent. _I have to start remembering to eat. _ It was almost 9pm. A little late to be starting dinner. _I don't feel like cooking anything. Maybe mac and cheese. From a box. That isn't that intricate... There's always take-out... Pizza or Chinese sound good..._

As she pondered these deep thoughts, there was a knock at her door. She didn't hear it at first, but on the second round the knock became more urgent and broke through her dinner decision reverie. She made her way to the front door. _Who on earth could that be?_

As she peered through the peephole, she was suddenly glad she hadn't changed into her pajamas yet. The sweats she had worked out in weren't the most attractive thing ever, but it was better than receiving her new partner in her jim jams. "Hold on a minute!" she called as she suddenly remembered the open email on her computer. She ran over, minimized the window, shut off the monitor, and finger brushed her hair before returning to the door. "Hey Mulder, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy visit his partner on a dull Friday night?" He smiled, holding his hands behind his back.

"Well, he can, but usually he would call first. He also wouldn't need to act to suspicious." she said trying to get a look at what was behind his back and arching her eyebrow.

"Invite me in and maybe I'll lose the secrecy. It's a little late for the phone call, sorry." He put on his best puppy dog eyes and blinked down at her. He could see her crack, it was that obvious. _She is perfect. No one has a right to look that good in Academy issue sweats._

"Sure, come on in." She grinned as she stepped to the side and let him in the door. He swept into her kitchen and began removing containers from his bag. She watched him in awe. _Did he read my mind? Also, where did he find a bag that large? That is not a run-of-the-mill grocery bag, that is like a small suitcase._

"Well, we haven't known each other long, so I wasn't sure what all you would like, so I brought an assortment of Chinese food and sandwiches, I figured we could always order a pizza if you didn't like any of this, you seem to eat healthy though, so I got the sandwiches and ordered them without condiments, I figured you'd have any you would want, and I bought iced tea and root beer, and I also brought some new releases and a couple of my favorite classic movies for us to choose from, I was thinking dinner-and-a-movie-partner-bonding-time, unless you have other plans." he said in one _long_ breath.

Scully just stared at him blankly. _I didn't know a human being could say that much without breathing, must be all that swimming and jogging..._

He took her silence as a rejection and started packing up the bag again. "I'm sorry Scully, I should have called first. I didn't think about the fact that normal people have plans on a Friday night... I'll just get this stuff off your table and..."

Scully cut him off, "Mulder, it's not that, I'm sorry. I was just in awe of your lung capacity. I've never heard anyone say that much in one breath before." She smiled at him, making sure to make some eye contact and let him see she meant it. _I've been doing that a lot lately. I know he needs to see my sincerity at work, but about us having dinner and watching a movie?_ She shook her head at her own silly thoughts and headed over to the cupboards to get out plates. "For the record, Mulder, I do try to eat healthy. During the week. Friday night through Sunday night is free game though. I just make sure I work out a little extra, thus why you find me in this amazing attire." She smiled at him as she sat down dishes, cups, chop sticks, and forks she had acquired. "So, what movies did you bring?" she said looking up at him with a big smile.

_Her smile, and the way her eyes wrinkle... What are you doing, get ahold of yourself Mulder. _"Well, I didn't know what genre you liked, so I brought Army of Darkness, Demolition Man, Fire in the Sky, The Firm, The Fugitive, Ghosts in the Machine, Godzilla vs. Mechgodzilla... 2, Hot Shots and Hot Shots Part Duex, Jurassic Park, Last Action Hero, Life with Mikey, Mrs. Doubtfire, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, Sleepless in Seattle, Swing Kids, The Three Musketeers, and the Vanishing. Those are the new releases..."

"Mulder?" she looked at him sweetly, "Did you rent the entire new release section?"

"No, but I probably came close." _Is he blushing? Mulder blushes? He's so embarrassed I can see it through his tan... Stop it, Dana._

"Well, I'm in the mood for a comedy, I think. Or something where things blow up. Also, did you say Sleepless in Seattle was in there?"

"Yeah."

"Were you actually going to watch that if I picked it?"

"Yeah..."

"You're coming off as desperate for your new partner to like you Agent Mulder." She leaned down with her smirk still in place to look over the array of video tapes now strung out next to the food.

"Well, we wouldn't want that," he said smiling at her. She couldn't see it, but he knew she felt it. They just had an automatic unspoken language. _I've never had that with a partner before... _As that thought swirled through his brain, he began to snatch away the offending video.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She batted his hand away. "I didn't say I didn't want to keep it in the running. Or borrow it after this. I don't know that I feel like torturing you with rom com this evening." She looked up at him and smiled. He was centimeters from her face. _This would be the personal space issue I was talking to Missy about. Do I really mind it though? I mean, I kind of started this, didn't I? I can't remember._

Mulder cleared his throat and backed up a little. "Sorry, I'm grateful though. You can definitely borrow it. I have them until Tuesday."

Scully picked up two tapes and ran for the living room. "I've made my decisions, now you have to promise not to peek and trust me. No offensive girly movies, I promise." She smiled at him from the TV as she turned around to insert her first choice.

"I don't know why I do, but I trust you completely, Agent Scully," he said as he rounded up the remaining tapes, not looking at the titles on the black cases as he returned them to the bag. "Ok, food time! What do you want?" he asked opening containers and grabbing up a dish.

"My, what great service!" her words dripped with sarcasm. "I don't know, what did you get?" She asked running over and sliding a little in her sock-clad feet on her hardwood floor. _This is fun. We haven't even really started hanging out yet and I'm already reverting to childhood and having movie night with Charlie. Maybe this will be fine, just think of him as a brother, Dana. A really attractive, you-aren't-actually-related-to-him brother. The kind you are attracted to... Maybe more like a best friend. I could see him as a best friend, I mean, he's ridiculously loyal, sweet (to me anyway), we seem to communicate silently sometimes, his eyes suck you in like a tidal wave... _Her thoughts kind of drifted off at that point, but she came back to reality abruptly when Mulder hit her nose with a pickle slice he was putting on his own plate.

"Did you hear any of the food I just listed off?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said as a pale blush snaked up her neck and into her face. "This is just reminding me of one of my brothers, and I'm sorry, I got lost in a memory for a minute." _Not a complete lie I suppose._

"No problem, I said, we have beef with broccoli, orange chicken, turkey subs, and some kind of veggie sub. There's also noodle and steamed rice. And sweet buns. I love sweet buns..." Mulder said as he piled two of the six sweet buns on his plate.

"So do I," Scully said grabbing two and putting them on the plate he held up to fill for her. _She really is adorable. Maybe I can think of her the way she's thinking of me, like a sister. She was saying this reminded her of her brother... I mean, I was never around Sam as we got older, but I could imagine what it would be like, it could be pretty similar to this. I mean, yeah she's beautiful and intelligent, and looks nothing like my sister would... Nope, that's not gonna work._

"Mulder, I filled up my plate. Can I have it now please?" She was staring at him with a half smile and her eyebrow arched again. _Oh crap._

"Yeah, sorry. I got a little lost in thought myself. So, what movie is up first, Red?"

"Red?"

"Yeah, I was trying it out. I don't like it."

"Me neither," she said as she scrunched her face up at him. "I grabbed one from your classics pile, it is a rom com, but it's also a mystery, so one I think you can handle. We'll watch it second though, just in case. Though the classics seemed to be ones you owned..." she smirked at him.

"Yeah, they are, and they are all ones I wouldn't mind watching over and over, so I'm sure you are right." _I swear she can see right through me. No one has ever seen past my humor and fought back with it before..._

"Well then, first up: Army of Darkness. I love the Evil Dead series." she smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Why?" she looked semi-offended.

"Oh, I didn't mean it as an insult. I'm sorry, I'm just surprised that you would like something so... blatantly un-scientific." he teased.

"Oh, I see, because it's about demons and the paranormal I can't enjoy it because my mind is too strict and rigid?" she said at an increasing volume.

He sprang up, set down his dish, and moved over to her side all at once, trying to get close so she'd know... He wasn't sure what he wanted her to know, other than that he was, "Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything," he said as he moved in closer and seemed to be deciding whether or not it was ok to touch her. "It's not a bad thing, I'm just surprised you would like something like Evil Dead and Army of Darkness, that's all. I'm happily surprised... Explains a lot about work..."

With that statement she couldn't hold it in anymore. She started laughing hysterically at him. "Oh gosh, Mulder, I was kidding. I'm sorry, I thought you'd know I was joking." She could barely breathe between the laughing and the talking. She was doubled over, one hand stretched out next to her, grabbing his arm. _I don't think I've ever had butterflies in my stomach from someone laughing at me __before. Then again, I've never had Dana Scully laugh at me before. Hey brain, while I'm at it, why am I upset that she is laughing at me?_

"Oh. Ok. I tend to offend people on accident. I thought I'd just done it again." he said as he began to move back to the couch. He had a look like someone had brutally slaughtered his puppy in front of him. Or taken his sister. Again. _Crap. I hurt his feelings. How to fix it..._

Scully got her laughter under control and sat next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I know you are just trying to connect, get to know each other. I mean, we have to rely on each other in the field, so it makes sense. Keep in mind, I grew up with four siblings. On Navy bases. I'm pretty sarcastic, I'll try to turn off the sarcasm for the night though. You have to promise to not take everything seriously for the night though." she said as she held up her pinky.

"What is _that_?" he asked pointing at her itty bitty pinky finger.

"We are going to pinky promise. You are in my house. This is how Charlie and I used to settle disagreements like this. Seemed fitting," she said smiling.

_Great, brother reference again. Wait, isn't that a good thing? She's like a sister Mulder, she's like a sister..._ "Oh, ok." he said wrapping his pinky with hers.

"So, now that that is settled, eat your dinner." she grinned as she picked up her own plate and pressed play.

Half way through Army of Darkness, both of them had their fill of food and were propping their feet up on the coffee table. They finished out the film in companionable silence and laughter. Scully got up to put in the next film, and asked, "Do you want snacks for the next one? I know I could stand some licorice. I saw you had it in the bag when I snagged the classic of the evening," she said, then bit her lower lip while smiling and widening her eyes.

"I do indeed, you little snoop."

"Well, I did have three siblings. You learn to snoop." she smiled back at him. "So, what about it, wanna break out those red vines?"

"Indeed. I think I want some root beer too. You?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." She turned back to the VCR and started changing out the tape.

Mulder gathered up the dishes from the coffee table and took them with him to the kitchen. He cleaned off the dishes, washed them and put them in the rack. He grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge, and the red vines out of his bag. He had bought one of those giant tubs. As he came back into the living room, Scully was pretending to sleep on the couch, complete with fake snoring. He set one of the cold sodas on her exposed neck and she shot up. "Not nice Agent Mulder!" she mock scowled at him while collecting and opening her soda. "I'll get you for that."

"I don't doubt you will. I couldn't help it though, you looked so peaceful." He sat the red vines on the coffee table between them as he propped his feet up next to where hers were now situated.

"What took so long? You were gone _forever_," she exaggerated as she leaned forward for some licorice and the remote.

"Well, given the state of your domicile, I thought I'd wash off the dishes when I took them out there. You seem to be very... neat," he said then gave her a forced smile.

"Gee, thanks for the backhanded compliment. Also for doing the dishes. You didn't have to. A) You are a guest, and B) you brought dinner. One of these would make you exempt, but you had a one-two punch of exemption. Since you did it anyway, maybe I'll forgive the soda thing. You'll get a free pass. This time..."

"Did you annoy your brothers this much, or am I getting special treatment? Now, Skulls*, what are we watching?"

"Just a night for trying the nicknames isn't it?"

"Yeah, I didn't like that one either. I was thinking because you're a medical examiner, and... It was a bad life decision… anyway, movie?"

"The feeling's mutual. Well, the next movie is one of my favorite films of all time."

"Really? I own one of your favorite films of all time?" he feigned shock.

"Hey! If I had to turn off the sarcasm, so do you." _See, she sees right though you. In an instant. Unlike you, who sulk like a wounded puppy when she's joking. Pathetic. After all, since when do you care what people think... Respond Mulder, pause has been too long!_

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." He smiled sheepishly at her. "So, what is the favorite movie ever?"

"I didn't say favorite, I said _one_ of my favorites, and you'll have to wait for the opening credits. Punishment for the sarcasm."

"Oh, the torture. Don't know if I can take it."

"I'm sorry, was that sarcasm?"

"Oops." He gave her one of his sideways smiles. _Why do I suddenly feel like a puddle of goo? He's like a brother Dana. He's like a brother..._

"Just watch the movie."

"Yes ma'am." he turned back to the TV and smiled, taking a bite from his first piece of licorice. As the music swelled and the credits began to roll, he turned to Scully. "The Thin Man? Agent Scully, this may be love. Partner love."

"Again with the sarcasm. We are starting a sarcasm jar, $1/comment. Watch the movie," she said as she pushed his face back toward the TV. "So, you're a Powell/Loy fan?"

"Yes, they are only one of the greatest comedy teams ever. And the Thin Man series is the height of their greatness. Everyone knows this."

"Dollar." she said holding out her hand. Mulder looked at her hand and slapped it with his own. She rolled her eyes at him, "Your love of the franchise does explain a lot about your sense of humor though. I prefer Return of the Thin Man personally, but I have to respect this as the film that made the franchise."

"You've seen the series?" he asked, a little in shock.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch something you don't want in there if you keep it open like that... And yes, I actually own them. This is my copy, not yours."

_You are full of surprises Agent Scully._

"I see. I think this partnership is going to work out after all."

"You mean, you don't still think I'm out to get you?" she said as she turned to him looking innocent.

"No, I don't, though the jury may still be out. And now we are even, I think that comment warrants a dollar." he said matter-of-factly, never taking his eyes off the television.

"You sir, are no fun."

"And you ma'am, are getting sleepy. Fun facts about Scully: silly when sleepy."

"Who says I'm sleepy?" she yawned out the question. "Never mind, I withdraw the question." she smiled out as she turned back to the TV.

Within half an hour, Scully had fallen asleep with her neck at a strange and uncomfortable looking angle. Mulder got up, rearranged the pillows on the couch, and laid her down. _I didn't think it was possible, but she is even more beautiful when she sleeps. Man, you have to stop this. This is going to be unrequited, and she will break your heart like everyone else you have cared about. _He looked around the room, taking in her perfectly decorated apartment. His eyes stopped on the computer by the window._ I forgot to check my email before I left the office. I wonder if she would care if I used her computer really quick... I don't want to wake her up though. I'll just hop on and off really quick._

He switched on the screen and double clicked the internet explorer icon. A window came up that had been minimized. _Ok, I need to open a new window then... wait, does that ask if someone is cute? This is her private email, minimize it and open a new window. "Cute" is not a word I would imagine Dana Scully ever using to describe anyone. "Aesthetically pleasing" or some other gigantic word that essentially means "hot," yes, but cute... Ok, I have to read this, but only this, then shrink and new __window._ He was about three words into the email when he heard her stir. He snapped his head towards her, saw that she was just repositioning, then went back to his snooping. _She snooped on me, right? She'd do the same thing. Probably. She's gonna kill me._ He couldn't figure out who it was talking about, but saw that it was a reply so kept scrolling down the page to the original email. _Me? Her sister is asking about me? _He immediately clicked over to the sent mail folder and saw there had been no reply. He put the window back as he had found it, then minimized it and turned the monitor back off. He moved back to the couch, lifted her legs and scooted under them.

"Mmm..." she murmured as she repositioned yet again. _I wonder what she'll say. Why did I read that? I shouldn't have. I should have kept my nose out of her business. Now I know she thinks I invade her space and make her uncomfortable. Great. I'm going to be awkward now. _"Mulder?" he barely heard her say as she woke up.

"Yeah, Scully, you dozed off and looked uncomfortable. Sorry, I moved you."

"No, it's fine, thank you. How much did I miss?" _Oh if you only knew..._

"Not much. You were only out like ten minutes."

"Mmm... Okay. Thanks for moving me, I tend to fall asleep anywhere. I blame my residency in med school," she said, smiling at him through half-awake eyes. "Everything okay? You seem... tense."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Sorry. I just thought you might be upset I moved you."

"Well, I'm not, so calm down partner," she said as she tapped his shoulder with a mock punch.

"Alrighty, partner." he said as he smiled at her. They finished up The Thin Man, and started cleaning up their mess.

"I told you, Mulder, you don't need to clean, you are a guest."

"I know. I don't want to leave your immaculate apartment a mess though. What kind of gentleman would I be?"

"The kind who didn't anger the lady of the house." She jokingly scowled at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll just gather my stuff and go then."

"Yeah. Except the red vines. Those are payment for the no phone call first." He looked over at her and saw her beaming smile. _Wow. She is... perfect._

"Deal." he said gathering everything except the licorice. As he turned he grabbed a few pieces of it though.

"Hey! That is stealing from a federal agent!"

"Is it really stealing if I paid for all of them?" He put on that same puppy dog face again. _His eyes... brother, brother, brother..._

"Point taken." She smiled back. "This was fun, Mulder. Thanks for coming over."

"No problem. Anytime you want a repeat, let me know. It's not like I have a social life..." _Way to make it awkward, buddy. Why do you keep talking? Just smile and nod when she speaks._

"Well, can I actually borrow Sleepless in Seattle? I was serious about not making you suffer through it, but since you rented it and all..." She turned on her own best charming smile.

"Yeah, you can. If you wanted company though, I wouldn't be opposed to an encore tomorrow night. We could even have round two at my place, you know, so you aren't put out again."

"Mulder, you brought dinner and entertainment, snacks, cleaned... How exactly did you put me out?" she giggled. _She should always giggle. Why don't I ever see this side of her at work? Right, boys club, tiny woman, not the best place to be anything less than professional..._ "That aside, I wouldn't mind seeing your place. I am curious about where you live."

"Ok then. I will take it with me so you aren't tempted to watch it before, and we will have movie night round two at my place tomorrow night. Wanna say eight? Nine was kind of a late start."

"Indeed, it was. Eight sounds good." Mulder had just finished gathering up his stuff and made his way to her door. "See you tomorrow then!"

"Yes, I have to go clean until 8pm tomorrow now," he said laughing. "See you tomorrow." He spun around, out the door and down the hallway.

_Oh, Missy. Is he cute? Cute is so not the word for it. _Scully sat back down at her computer, turned on the monitor, and brought up her email.

* * *

To:

From:

Subject: Re:Re: Hi sister! I need advice...

Cute isn't really how I would describe Agent Mulder. I mean, yes he is tall, tan, brown hair, light eyes... He's very aesthetically pleasing, but...

Scully proceeded to tell her sister how it was against Bureau policy, that she didn't even want to let herself think in that vein, because nothing could ever come of it.

As Melissa read the reply all she could think was, _Oh baby sister. You've got it bad._ Whatever "it" was...

* * *

***Thanks to my beta, ya-fic, for this nickname. I had Shorty in there. This is so much better. :)**

**OMGosh. So long. This was not intended to be nearly this size, but meh. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think by hitting that lovely little review link you see below. ;)**


	3. Keeping Up Communication

**A new letter to Missy! I just felt like writing some fluff. :)**

* * *

To:

From:

Subject: Keeping up the letters... Kind of.

Hey Missy!

How is life? Anything big in the last couple months I should know about? Did you sneak off and get married or anything?

I decided you were right about the personal space issues. I tried to just ignore it, and it turns out, he's just a really tactile person. While he doesn't invade other people's space like he does mine, he does need to feel the world around him. Constantly. He never wears gloves either, I swear one of these days he's going to get the ebola virus or something from randomly touching things. Mainly slime. Anyway, good call, and I'm glad I didn't say anything. I'm working on my issues with space to try to give him the physical reinforcement he needs in some situations. I'm slow going at it, but I'm getting better. It isn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be, which is a little surprising given my attempts in the past. Maybe I'm finally growing up, huh Miss?

The last case we worked on was with Mulder's ex-girlfriend. He went to Oxford, the one in England, I don't think I ever mentioned that. Anyway, she works for Scotland Yard and is very... interesting. She is one of those women who loves to mess with men. She likes to mess with women too, trust me, but she gets some kind of satisfaction out of knowing she is in control and was trying to re-exert her dominance on Mulder. It was awful to watch. _Not _a healthy relationship, at all. The worst part? Apparently he is really afraid of fire, which he said she knew. She was asking for our help on a case with an arsonist. Mulder was put in two situations where he was acting like a firefighter during this case. His face Missy... it was so sad to watch. I've never seen him look broken like that.

Anyway, that's what I've been up to lately. :) I'll talk to you soon, I hope!

Love you lots,

Dana

_

* * *

Oh my, little sister... You have definitely met your match._ As she finished reading the letter and began to reply, one thing was on her mind: _She sure talks about this Mulder guy a lot. I think my baby sister is smitten. That, is a first._

* * *

To:

From:

Subject: Re: Keeping up the letters... Kind of.

Baby sister,

You sound like mom and dad. I would not go off, get married, and not tell at least you first. Scratch the first, just make it tell you. :) (Because I would potentially do it without telling the parents.)

Life has been pretty normal actually. I have a 9-5 job, for now. I'm not seeing anyone, just focusing on me, and becoming a more enlightened person. I've been taking this meditation class... You know what? Nevermind. You'll just think I'm crazy anyway. You always do, but you don't make the comments. I can see your arched eyebrow as I type though... I love you for it.

I'm glad things worked out with the personal space problem. You just needed the right situation to get you over the threshold and into the world of _normal_ people. By normal, I mean people who can touch each other and not think that it means anything more than a reassuring gesture. Anyway, I'm glad it's working out.

You seem to really like your new partner. I want to meet him next time I'm in DC, see what all the fuss is about. Is there anything I should know Dana? You just seem obsessed with this new work, mom says she hardly hears from you, so I'm just making sure _I_ shouldn't be living vicariously through _you_. :)

Anyway, I have to get off, I'm in an internet cafe. I'll talk to you soon though.

Love you!

Missy

_

* * *

I knew she wouldn't squirm away forever._ She hit send, and hoped that her light teasing didn't ruin the beginning of what seemed to be an adorable friendship/partnership/she-hoped-to-God something more. _Dana needs someone her own age for once..._

_

* * *

_**So, I liked writing the first one (it was meant to be a one shot), so I decided I'd write some more. :)**


	4. A Death in the Family

**I can't focus on my HW and I need a fluff break. So here is a letter to Scully/Missy. :) Thanks to ya-fic (my beta) for being awesome.**

* * *

_How does Missy always know my innermost thoughts even before I do? _

"You seem to really like your new partner. I want to meet him next time I'm in DC, see what all the fuss is about. Is there anything I should know Dana? You just seem obsessed with this new work, mom says she hardly hears from you, so I'm just making sure _I_ shouldn't be living vicariously through _you_. :)"

_I guess I do come off as obsessed over Mulder in these letters. I need to work on that. Missy, why can't you live closer? It could be like in middle school when we would stay up for hours talking about boys. I don't have anyone like that now__. Mulder is my best friend, and I can't really talk to him _about_ him very easily, can I__? Maybe that's for the best though. No one to talk about the crush with makes it easier not to act on it. I'm too tired to write her back now. Mom and Dad come tomorrow, better start cleaning up._

* * *

To:

From:

Subject: Sorry It's Been so Long...

I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write. At first I didn't know what to, then I didn't want to. I've had such a hard time with Dad's death, Missy. I keep pushing myself forward. I went back to work immediately, and it almost cost Mulder his life. I can be such a selfish jerk at times. I think that made it all the harder to reach out to you.

You are so far away, I didn't want to bring things up that would hurt you. I know you and Dad never really saw eye to eye, he was always so strict with you. Then knowing you couldn't make it out for the funeral... I just didn't want to open anything up. I'm so sorry. I love you, and I miss you, and I wish you were in front of me to hug and cry with. You always understand me better than anyone.

I leave for Massachusetts in the morning, so I'll write you a proper letter when I get back. There is some strange group up there that Mulder wants to check out. He thinks one of the members is behind some murders here in the DC area.

I miss you so much Missy.

Love,

Dana

* * *

_That's my little sister, bottling it all up._

* * *

To:

From:

Subject: Re: Sorry It's Been so Long...

I wish I were there too Dana. Love you. Stay safe.

Missy

* * *

**I am apparently quite morose lately****. The next one will be fun. It will have the Kindred in it! I'm excited. I 3 Gender Bender****.**


	5. Embarassed

Fun fact: FanFiction dot net doesn't let you put in web addresses. This has continued to sadden to me, as I spent time coming up with email addresses for these two. Oh well... Sorry ya-fic!

Another fun fact: This chapter is really short. This fact is followed by an apology, sorry.

* * *

To:

From:

Subject: I have never been more mortified…

Missy,

Your little sister has made a down-right fool of herself this time. You know that group in Massachusetts I mentioned in my last letter? Well, I almost got sucked in by one of them, Mulder showed up just in time. I can't really tell you much about it, but I'm mortified Missy. Really, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. The worst part is, I'm not even really sure what happened, just that Mulder was right, that group was connected to the DC murders, not that we can prove it. As usual. Story of my life since my assignment to the X Files.

Anyway, how are you? What have you been up to? I can't wait to hear from you, and I love you!

Dana

_Yeah, you aren't in love with him at all. That's why you care what he thinks. I don't think I've seen you seek approval this hard from anyone but dad… Really Dana._

To:

From:

Subject: Re: I have never been more mortified…

Dearest Dana,

I have no idea what that last note meant, but I'm sorry you were embarrassed in front of your charming and handsome partner. That must have been awful. I can think of little I find worse than humiliation in front of a fine man. War. Famine. These hold nothing to true embarrassment before the ones you wish cared for you.

I digress, I am well. I'm traveling around Nevada currently. There are some fantastic deserts here, I love it! I go to New Mexico next week.

I miss you and I love you. Can't wait to see my baby sister again!

Missy

_That's nice Missy, mock my embarrassment. Just because you wouldn't be able to work with an attractive man without wanting to date him, and now I'm just being mean. I really need to stop thinking of Mulder as attractive. Thinking of him as a brother didn't work, I can't actually ever date him, we work together and I am **not** taking that road again. I don't know what to do though. Maybe it's time to talk to Missy about all of this._

To:

From:

Subject: Re: Re: I have never been more mortified…

Miss… I have a confession to make… I think you are the only person I can trust to talk to about it though. I think I'm…

I think this is a phone conversation. When are you free to talk?

Love you,

Dana

To:

From:

Subject: Re: Re: Re: I have never been more mortified…

I'm free tomorrow at 5 Eastern. Any time after that you can call. You know the number. I hope everything is ok. Love you!

Missy


	6. Sisterly Phone Call

Ok, time for a longer chapter and some real Missy/Scully talking.

* * *

Scully stared at her phone. It was now 5:45. She knew Missy was waiting for her call, and yet, she couldn't get up the courage to pick up her receiver. _Pull it together Dana. Just pick up the phone and call her. Get it over and done with, out in the open, and then you can move on._ The email she had received from Missy, along with all the previous ones they'd sent back and forth, sat on her screen, staring at her. Not a stare constituted of a face and eyes, but the stare of an inanimate object that was faceless, yet somehow more intimidating than any foe she'd ever met. She almost jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" she shouted as she flicked off the power to her monitor. Scully had no idea who could possibly be calling on her after 6 on a Friday. Her mother was far enough away she always called first, and she wasn't expecting anyone. As she stared through her peephole, she let out a sigh. She opened the door and simultaneously asked, "What are you doing here?"

A very confused and mildly hurt looking Mulder simply stared back at her. After a few seconds, he realized it was his turn to talk and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I can go…"

As he turned to walk away, Scully replied, "I'm sorry, Mulder. I just didn't expect you. I was about to call my sister. She's in New Mexico. I had told her I wanted to talk to her. I'm sorry, come in."

"I don't want to keep you from your phone call, Scully, I should have called first. Maybe, if you don't have plans, I can come back later. I was just in the mood for another movie night. I thought you might be too?"

_Does he even know he gets a puppy-dog pout when he wants something? Or is completely subconscious?_ "I'd love another movie night, Mulder. Are you sure you don't mind coming back later?"

Mulder was beaming; he clearly did not mind. "No, I'll even bring the food. What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza is fine, I have beer in the fridge. Where should movies be procured from? Dare to chance a night with my collection?"

"Anyone who owns the complete set of _Thin Man_ films probably has an ok collection. I'll trust you."

"Alright, I'll see you at 9 then?"

"9 it is. Later, Scully."

As Mulder turned and walked away, Scully shut her door, leaned against it and sighed. _And now for the dreaded sister chat. I hate being a girl. _Scully sucked up her emotions, crossed to the phone, picked it up and dialed, turning on her monitor again for email reference.

"Hello?"

"Missy!"

"Baby sister! I miss you! How are you? What's going on? Why'd you need to call me?"

_One question at a time Missy!_ "I'm fine, Miss. I miss you too! I don't have a lot going on, work mainly. I needed to call you because I needed a girly chat. I haven't had one in a while, and a lot has been going on, and our emails have made me start thinking about things, and I just needed a dish session with my big sis. Warning? I have to be off the phone by 9, I have something to do. I figured almost three hours was a good dish session though. How are you Miss?"

"I'm fine. Dana… What's going on? You haven't requested a dish session, with anyone as far as I know, since… I can't remember you ever requesting one."

"Ha. Ha. Funny, Missy."

"No really, Dana, what's going on, what do you need to dish about?"

"I don't know, Missy… I guess just… My life is so strange now, so different from what it was. I guess I just need to feel normal. Sit and talk to my sister, about life, our adventures, all that kind of stuff."

"Men…"

"Miss… That isn't what this is about." _Okay, you just flat out lied._

"Liar." _And Missy knows it. How does she do that?_

"What do you mean liar? Men are not the central point of my life."

"Uh-huh. Answer me this, oh Dana of the denial, how come you _needed_ to talk to me after embarrassing yourself in front of that attractive partner of yours on your last case? I haven't had a call from you in ages. You wanted to talk it out and figured your big sis would be safe, which I am by the way, but now you are denying it. You want me to bring it up, which I did, now it's your turn to talk."

_I forget that I can hide __**nothing**__ from Missy._ "Okay… Well, it's just… I feel like an idiot right now."

"I know you do. You always do when you try to talk about anything emotional. That's why you were dad's perfect little sailor. Now spill."

"Okay, okay…" then Scully didn't breathe for a few minutes as she said, "It's just that he's really attractive and intriguing and really, really smart, Missy. I mean, he's kind of fractured and wonderful and not in a dad-wouldn't-approve kind of way like Jack, or Daniel, but in a he's-flawed-and-had-tragedy-strike-but-managed-to-rise-above-it-and-become-someone-I-actually-respect kind of way. You'd never guess what he's been through when you met him, Missy. And he wears his heart on his sleeve… Not only that, but he treats me like an equal, Miss. No one in this business does, but Mulder does, and I think that makes me like him even more. I tried to think of him as just a brother type, but it's not working, and when he walks in a room, I feel like I'm going to vomit. Kind of like I do right now."

Missy was silent for a moment, waiting to see if Scully was going to say anything else. When it was clear she was done, Missy just said, "Dana, I think you finally met your match. Tell me about him."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What do you feel like sharing?"

"Well, he's tall. He has dark hair, light eyes. He's not overly tan but makes me look like Casper, so something new and different. He isn't super muscular, but he has a lean runner look. As far as personality, he makes inappropriate jokes constantly, he is pretty juvenile, but he also can think like no one I've ever met. He used to work on the behavioral unit, he was a profiler. I knew his reputation in the academy-he's that good Missy. He got out of it though, says he didn't like looking into the killer's minds like that. He seems really well-adjusted and normal, given what he's been through. There were all these rumors that he was off his rocker, but now that I've met him and talked with him about why he believes the things he does, I understand his convictions. I may not share them, but I understand them. I was brought in to be the science to his inherent belief, to debunk him really, but I think we just kind of even each other out."

"Yeah. Sounds like he probably needed it. I know you do." Missy said giggling.

"Very nice, Missy. Try to be serious for like 10 minutes, okay? This is my career I'm putting in danger by even thinking about having feelings for him."

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's the end of the world. Got it. You know, Dana, it sounds like the reason you like him is because he is so different from anyone you've really gotten to know before. How close are you two? Would you say you are best friends? Close friends? I mean, you sound like more than acquaintances…"

"Well, I ran cross-country with him last week to track down a semi that … It doesn't matter why, let's just say I trust him implicitly."

"Okay. What inspires this trust, Dana?"

"Well, as often as he has told me what might be crazy or fantastic stories, I know he has always been truthful. He believes the things he says and hypothesizes. Like I said before, he treats me as an equal. That makes me respect him more, and from that respect and the reinforcement through his actions, it makes me trust him. He just has an innocence about him, he's paranoid and probably certifiable, but his intentions always seem to be altruistic."

"Ok, what attracts you to him, other than the fact he is gorgeous."

"I wouldn't call him gorgeous… Anyway, it's his mind. He… he comes up with these outlandish ideas, but half the time they seem to be the truth. Like I said, he thinks sideways from almost everyone else I've ever met. I have a hard time keeping up at times, but I think that's part of it. The fact that he challenges me intellectually makes me think about things from a different frame of reference. It's really attractive."

"Smart is sexy."

"Yeah."

"Well, Dana, I've always said you needed a guy that could verbally kick your … I know you don't like it when I swear, so I'll stop there. It sounds like he does though, hard. Maybe that's part of what you like too: the unpredictability. You don't know what he's thinking, where he is going with an idea. Maybe part of this attraction is the excitement of trying to understand him."

"That's the thing though Miss, on some levels, I understand him completely. And I have from the moment I met him. It's not like the day we met was the fourth of July or anything, but there was an instant connection. He didn't trust me, thought I was just a spy sent by the Bureau, but after that first case, I knew he trusted me. I proved where my loyalties lie, and we have never had a problem since."

"Dana, you are an intelligent and sweet person. I know that this feels like a huge dilemma to you, but in the long run, you just need to be true to yourself. I know you overthink, well, everything. The last time we really talked like this was Christmas right before you went in to the academy, and I still stand by everything I said that night. Life is a path, Dana, the people are the important part of that path. Even if this man is nothing more than a friend to you, you have been impacted by him and him by you. Follow that gigantic but well hidden heart of yours and you'll find the right path."

There was a slight pause and Scully said, "Thanks, Missy, I just needed to talk to someone about it all. I don't really see much of Ellen or any of my friends anymore, and they never gave as good of advice as you anyway." Scully smiled into the phone. "I wish you were here, Missy, I wish I could tackle you in a giant bear hug like when we were little. Before life got ridiculous and complicated."

"It's not nearly as complicated as you make it Dana, but I wish I was there too."

The two continued to chat for a while; Scully looked at the clock and told Missy she needed to go. "I have some thoughts to process and plans at 9. I should go."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask earlier because I was dying of curiosity about our chat… Who are these plans with?"

"A friend, we are having a movie night. we had one a while back and it was a lot of fun, thought we'd do it again."

"Oh, really? Does this friend have a name?" Missy knew it was Mulder by her sister's evasiveness, but she was going to make her say it. _You need to get over this shy, I-don't-want-to-talk-about-having-feelings-for-someone stage. It's been… __**your entire life.**_

"Actually… It's Mulder. Last time we watched a couple movies and had Chinese, it was so fun we had another movie night the next evening. We haven't done it since, and it's been a while. He came over right before I called you, without calling beforehand, to start another one. I told him I had a phone call to make, but that if he came back at 9, I was in."

"Does he live in your neighborhood?" _You never told me __**that.**_

"No, he lives in Alexandria."

"And you live in Georgetown?"

"Yup, same place as before."

"Isn't that like 20 minutes away?"

"Yeah… More than that with the traffic around here."

_Ha! What are you even worried about? He clearly likes you too little sister!_ "And he came over, impromptu, was sent away, and is coming back?"

"Yeah, I have the better TV."

"Uh, huh. Okay, well you have fun tonight, and I'll talk to you soon, okay? I'm thinking I might travel out to see mom soon."

"Okay, that would be great! I'd love to see you in person, not just over the phone or through email."

"G'night, Dana."

"Goodnight, Missy."

As she hung up the phone, Scully lapsed into a world of thought for the first 45 minutes of the hour before Mulder would arrive. _Why did she sound so amused he was coming over? What exactly was her advice? I don't remember an actual conclusion to that conversation. Missy! That was not helpful in the way I wanted it to be. I still like him and he is going to be here in… Oh gosh! 15 minutes. I need to get changed. And tidy up. Ugh! I wish my emotions had a switch for romantic involvement._

As Scully pondered ways to cut neural pathways in the brain to short circuit having feelings for your partner, she also changed into more comfortable clothes than the suit she was still wearing from work, and re-arranged her throw pillows about 40 times.

When Mulder arrived at 8:55_, The only time he ever seems to be early, or on time even, is when he shows up for movie nights… _Scully had calmed herself down and was ready to face the evening. Even if it would be pure, glorious torture.

* * *

Thanks to ya-fic for beta-ing. Also, feel free to hit that little review button. Here-ish. :)


	7. Movie Night The Second

Thanks to ceeray3 (She's on here and Twitter, check her out!) for beta-ing for me. I got impatient and wanted to get this up, and she read and edited it on her phone while at work. She's the best. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry it's been so long. I've been having a hard time getting in character in my head, and finding time to make myself write.

* * *

Mulder showed up 15 minutes early, then realized being "on time" was only appropriate for business meetings, not hanging out on a Friday night. It was February: so, cold out. He knew the pizza wouldn't stay warm forever, but he hoped he could get ten minutes out of it, with the heater on full blast. Given he'd already had it for ten minutes, he wasn't holding out a _lot_ of hope.

_Why are you so nervous about this? It's just dinner and a movie with a friend. A friend that you can't keep your eyes off of because she may be the most beautiful person you've ever met._ Scully was different than any woman he'd known. Everything about her was pretty unique to him; she wasn't some leggy bimbo looking to be a trophy wife. That was extremely different compared to any woman he knew in the Vineyard. She was tiny but strong. She was beautiful, but her mind was able to pursue his thoughts in a way that no one else's ever had. She respected his beliefs, even if she didn't share them. That was probably the kicker when all the cards were laid out. She managed to challenge every thought he had while still respecting the journey he took to get to his far-fetched conclusion, and he knew they were far-fetched a lot of the time. _Even if I am usually right._

As he sat in his car and pondered the greatness of Dana Katherine Scully, his ten minute wait flew by. He gathered up everything he'd brought thinking they would need it for their movie night and headed into her building. As he knocked on her door, it flung open and Scully called, "Come in!" as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Scully, I thought I was bringing dinner…" he smirked as he walked into her kitchen/dining area.

"You did, BUT! What movie night is complete without cookies? I finally figured out, they were what was missing last time."

"Oh. So cookies, chocolate chip by the smell of them, are the key to life, the universe and everything?"

"Well, cookies yes. And obviously, 42."

As Mulder sat the pizza on the table, he looked Scully in the eye and said, "My heart is all a flutter."

"And why is that?" she moved next to him, putting out plates and napkins.

"Well," he opened the pizza box and started dishing up slices while she poured root beer into cups, "you just quoted Hitchhiker's Guide. You may, in point of fact, be the perfect woman."

Scully walked over holding two cups in her hands, one stretched out to Mulder. "Well, if that's true, aren't you lucky to have me as a partner." She smiled at him, grabbed a plate and headed into the living room.

"You have no idea." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his own plate, moving into the living room as well. They both plopped down on her couch and started picking at their pizza.

"So, I chose a movie from my collection that I think you will like. Well, you probably love it. And if you haven't seen it, you will love it. I think…"

As she talked, her face grew to a slight shade of pink, and Mulder was so busy thinking about how adorable she was when she blushed that he let her ramble on for far too long.

"Now that I think about it, maybe we should pick something together, what do you think? I mean, I don't want to be a movie Nazi or anything…"

"Huh?"

"Mulder… I… Never mind." She said slightly incredulous.

As the opening credits began to roll, Mulder started laughing hysterically. "Oh, Scully. You _know_ what I like! I love Forbidden Planet. Leslie Nielsen before he was… well, him."

Scully inwardly smiled, knowing that she was learning this man that intrigued her and challenged her well enough to know his tastes in film. Well, the kind of films she was willing to watch with him. _The movie nights are helping…_

"Scully, you seem like you disappeared for a minute. You ok?"

"Yup, sorry. I was just thinking, well, that I'm glad you do in fact like this. I thought you would, but it's also a little obscure, but fantastic, and I just would have felt really stupid if you hated it and I thought you'd like it." _Stop talking you babbling idiot!_ "So, anyway, I'm glad you know the film. And like it." She said as she shoved her pizza into her mouth.

_She is acting strange. Even for Scully._ "Yeah, it's a great choice. Lots of campy fun." He said as he smiled his best charming smile. _Maybe her talk with her sister didn't go so well._

_Does he have any idea how much he pours on the charm? Maybe it's subconscious too. Puppy-dog pouts and charm are just second nature to Fox William Mulder. _"Plus, Robbie. I mean, who doesn't want a robot that can make anything you could ever want, from whiskey to dresses?"

"True. He would come in handy. How is your sister doing? Is she enjoying New Mexico?"

"Missy enjoys everywhere she goes." Scully said smiling. "I don't think Missy could hate somewhere if it were the worst experience she's ever had. She'd smile, say it was an adventure, and move on. She's well though, thanks for asking."

_She beams when she talks about her family. I can't imagine having that look when I talk about my family to someone. _"No problem, partner. Figured I should take an interest in your family, since I know nothing about them. You know all the keys points of the Mulder clan, so it only seems fair."

"I guess I haven't really told you much about my family, sorry. I just don't tend to share personal stuff with people from work. Then again, I've never had a partner either. It's a little different in the field than teaching at Quantico."

"I would imagine it is." Mulder smiled. "Only share if you want to though. I'm gonna grab another slice, you want?"

"Sure, thanks." _I haven't talked to anyone about my family since before… well, for a while. I can do this. I can talk about this without breaking down. _

As Mulder came back in the room, he noticed Scully was staring out a window. She had a vacant look on her face, like she was a million light years away. "You okay Scully?"

"Hmmm?"

"I said are you okay?" he asked again, plopping her slice of pizza on her plate. "You looked far away."

"Oh, sorry. I just was realizing… Well, I was realizing I haven't really talked to anyone about family since before my dad died. The last time was probably with Ellen, right around the Jersey Devil case. It's just been a while since I've been around someone to talk to about my family with."

"Like I said Scully, don't feel like you have to share. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, Mulder, it's fine. Really," she said, touching his arm and looking him in the eye to make sure he believed her. "Eventually I have to move on, and I'm okay with that. Let's see, you know my dad was in the Navy. You know I have siblings. I have two older, Bill and Missy, and one younger, Charles. Mom is your typical Navy wife: Supermom who is mom and dad while dad's at sea. Dad was my best friend as a kid. I loved every second I got with him when he was home. Missy was always my confidant. Bill I wanted to kill most days; we are too similar for our own good. Charlie was just… annoying. Mom, mom seemed like this… I don't know how to describe it really. She was always this really strong woman who kept all of us in line and knew each of us better than we knew ourselves. She would let you know what she thought, but never judged you. She was just a really excellent parent, and the best one you could have if you only got one. And that, Agent Mulder, is my family." She smiled nervously and stuck her second piece of pizza in her mouth to quiet herself. _Wow Dana. He said he wanted to take interest in your family, not see the Lifetime Original Movie._

"Sounds like you're pretty close with at least some of them still. That's better than most can say about their family. Not surprising though, you strike me as someone who would even try to keep in touch with the brother you fight with constantly."

"Indeed, that's me. Dana the people pleaser. Until you push me. Then I'll kick your ass," she said as she snatched a pepperoni off his slice of pizza. "Finished mine already and it looked good." _Plus all I want to do is keep talking to you and eventually curl up in your lap like a baby kitten. Which is not professional at all and will not be happening. Can you die of sexual tension? Can you cut it with a knife? If you did, would the tension get worse, or dissipate? Is Mulder talking? I think he is. Crap._

"… and that is why you should never take a man's pepperoni. Though I don't think you heard a word of that, and I am now going to pretend I was watching the movie and not talking to your plants." _God, she's beautiful. How am I going to stay just partners with her? I can't take another Diana. Not that Scully is anything like her, but I have a feeling she'd rip more of my heart out without meaning to than Diana ever did on purpose._

They both watched the movie for a while in silence. A great father/daughter revolt was being waged when Scully walked out to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of cookies. "I wanted junk food. You?"

"These. Smell. Amazing. I've wanted one since I walked in the door, but didn't want to spoil my nutritious dinner with delicious cookies."

"Ah, well… You are safe now. Eat away! Do you need milk? I don't do milk and cookies, but I recognize that normal people do."

"I am never normal, Agent Scully. You should know that by now," Mulder said with a smile, "I do however need some more root beer. Shall I fill your glass while I'm out there?"

"Actually, I'll pause the movie and come with you. I'm also feeling like popcorn, and it will need to be popped."

The night continued on, the next movie was one Mulder had stashed away in his movie night preparedness kit for if they felt indecisive. Which they had. They were a half an hour in to Love Potion Number 9 and Scully was feeling the fact it was after 11 pm. Normally she would be in bed and ready to read and then sleep, but it had been an emotionally taxing day, calling Missy and all… _Who else in the world would find talking about your feelings emotionally taxing?_ Needless to say, Scully was ready for bed. She also didn't want the night to end though. _Mulder is here and we've had a lot of really good conversation. He even chose a romantic comedy for the second movie, which is probably torturing him, but I'm enjoying it. He even looks bored… _

_I can't believe I subconsciously chose a romantic comedy about work partners. I am a psychologist and I… I… I could not be more embarrassed is what "I,"_ Mulder thought to himself as he stewed internally on his end of the couch, arms crossed over his chest in full on defensive posturing. _I'm an idiot. Way to go… _his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Scully.

"Mulder, I said if you don't want to watch this we don't have to," she said, poking him in the arm. "I know it's getting late, and while I'm enjoying this movie, you could not look more bored. Do you want to call it a night?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not bored, I swear. Sorry, I was just thinking. About a case. I'm easily distracted you know."

"Actually, I think you are the opposite of easily distracted. I think the movie was probably a distraction from the case." She smiled a giant smile at him. _I wish she smiled more. She's so pretty when she smiles. What is wrong with me? Partnerpartnerpartnerpartner…_

"You're probably right, Agent Scully. Either way, I'm sorry. I like this movie, really. I've seen it before, probably why my mind is wandering."

"You've seen Love Potion # 9 before? Are you hiding a very committed personal life from me, Agent Mulder?" _Please say no._ "Because I can't think of another reason why a man your age would see this film."

"I saw it when it was in theaters. With my mom. We still do movie dates once in a blue moon. She was… having a good day, so we went to dinner and a movie."

"Oh." _I have no idea what to say now._ "Sorry, I didn't think you guys were dinner and a movie types. Assumption on my part, and clearly inaccurate."

"No, not really. It's pretty accurate most of the time. I think sometimes she just is able to forget everything for an afternoon. It isn't often, but when she does, it can be a really good time."

"Yeah." _Way to bring everything down with what you thought was a joke. Go. Dana. _

"Anyway, I'm glad you like it. It was Mom's favorite of last year, and I remembered liking it, so when I was looking for a backup movie earlier, I snagged it."

"Well, excellent choice." _More Scully smiles. I may die._

"More cookies? I'm ready for another round. And the resulting sugar high."

"Sure. Want help?"

"Carrying the cookies from your kitchen to the couch? I think I can handle it, but thanks Doc."

"You need to stop with the nicknames. Seriously. Just go with Scully," she laughed as she paused the movie.

"You know, you are probably right. However, I never give up this easily, so there will be more name calling until I am satisfied."

"Good to know." _You know what would really be satisfying? If I could do something about the giant butterflies trying to break through my stomach lining._

"You know, Scully, these are the best chocolate chip cookies I think I have ever had," he said as he marched in with a full plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Ah, well, that's because it's an old family recipe."

"Really, like, passed down for generations?"

"Yeah, by the local grocery store's chocolate chip package. I'm sure that's old, right?" she arched an eyebrow at him while smirking. "Sucker."

"Hey now, how was I supposed to know?"

"If I were to actually tell you the secret to my perfect cookies, I'd have to shoot you. As you are my partner, that seems like a raw deal for me, so you will just have to suffer through not knowing."

"I'm fine with that; as long as you keep cooking them for our movie nights. And I think I'd be the one on the end of the raw deal if you shot me."

"Oh, Agent Mulder. You have no idea," she said returning her gaze to the TV and hitting play.

_I never want this night to end. She's being so candid. It's like every wall she has up normally has crumbled and I'm finally getting to see the real Scully._

_God, I want more nights like this. Just relaxing and spending time with my new PARTNER. Keep reminding yourself he's your partner, Dana._

Right in the middle of the final dramatic scene where boy gets girl, Scully's phone rang. She paused the movie and was crossed the room to pick up the phone. "You think that's your sister again? I can go?"

"Oh, no. I'm sure it's just a telemarketer… Calling at midnight…" she smiled. She became all business as she answered the phone, "Scully." Her face turned red and she turned away from Mulder as her conversation continued. "What? Jack, why are you calling _me_? I know we have a history together and work well with one another, but aren't there agents more qualified for… Yes, I understand. I'll see you in the morning."

"So, I take it it's a good thing the movie is basically over."

"Yeah, that was my training agent, Jack Willis. He needs my help on a case. He wants to meet tomorrow morning to brief me, he needs me up to speed for a stakeout next Friday."

"Ah, I see. Moonlighting on me, Scully? Really. I expected more," Mulder said and made a tsking noise as he got up and started retrieving all his things.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave… So you can sleep."

"But… there was more movie."

"Aw, Agent Scully, are you trying to get me to hang out with you longer?"

"No. I mean… no, I just wanted to finish watching the movie."

"Well, you can. I'll just go home and get it from you on Monday. It's a four day rental, now that it is not a new release." He smiled at her.

"Okay, you are going to hear me say this exactly once. Probably ever. And if you make fun of me, I will never talk to you about anything ever again."

"Okay…"

"I don't want to hang out in my apartment alone eating chocolate chip cookies and watching a romantic comedy. It would be nice to have company at least until the movie is over. Otherwise, it's pathetic."

_She could not be any more beautiful. How is she even home alone on a Friday night? Well, I mean… if I hadn't asked her to hang out she would have been. Wouldn't she? Maybe she wouldn't. Oh! Need to answer._ "Yeah, Scully, I'll stay for a bit. I'm not staying past 12:30 though. I won't get narced out to your training officer for keeping you out past curfew."

"Okay, Mulder. Thanks." She smiled at him as the both cozied back in to the couch and grabbed cookies.

_This night could not have been more perfect, but I'm eating too many cookies._ _I really wish Jack hadn't called. And that 12:30 wasn't so soon_…


End file.
